Built To Destroy (2016)
Built To Destroy was a show produced by WCPW which aired on July 25, 2016. The show was billed as the clumination of the first season of WCPW shows and was the first 'special' produced by the promotion. The main event featured a match between Rampage and Big Damo to crown the inaugural WCPW World Championship. Staging As with the rest of the first season of WCPW Loaded, Built to Destroy was held at Warehouse 34 in Newcastle-Upon-Tyne. The show was filmed on 16 June 2016, back to back with episodes three and four of Loaded. The 'backstage' elements were shot against a green screen and subsequently edited into the show, which was broadcast on 26 July 2016 via the Whatculture Youtube channel. The show introduced a new visual element, namely instant replays of the action which were used liberally throughout the broadcast. Built to Destroy debuted a new commenatry team comprising Dave Bradshaw and Alex Shane, the pair replacing King Ross, Simon Miller and Adam Blampied who had undertaken those roles during the preceeding season. Kenny McIntosh and Jennifer Louise continued as interviewers while Ryan Devlin remained as primary ring announcer. Background Built to Destroy continued the storylines established during the first series of WCPW Loaded. The WCPW World Championship had been unveiled by general manager Adam Pacitti and both Jack King and Adam Blampied had selected wrestlers to represent them in battling for it, Blampied choosing Rampage and King taking on Big Damo after the latter had won a #1 contenders match against Joe Hendry. Both wrestlers had been clashing throughout the course of the series, and Rampage had prompted Pacitti to issue a ban on using the piledriver move following an attack on WCPW staff. Away from the main event Suzie Kennedy had selected Primate to represnt her within the company and the pair had been clashing with Joe Coffey. Martin Kirby had been a constant thorn in El Ligero's side, costting him a shot at the Ring of Honor World Championship by interfering in Ligero's match with Jay Lethal. Eleswhere Prince Ameen had appointed himself mentor to a reluctant Gabriel Kidd, but insisted that in return Kidd must become Ameen's servant, and Joe Hendry and Joseph Conners had begun to team up to take on Prospect. Card Rundown The event kicks off with Kenny McIntosh announcing the show from the ring and hyping up WCPW's first ever special. He brings out Adam Pacitti who hypes the card some more and promotes the main event which will see the new WCPW World Championship contested for the first time. Undercard The first match sees El Ligero taking on Martin Kirby in what is billed as a mask vs pride match. Should kirby win then El Ligero will be forced to unmask, however should Kirby lose then he will be forced to wear a dress. The pair go back and forth, both getting in some offence whilst the match is interspersed with comedy segments throughout. Kirby gets a number of near-pinfalls before El Ligero counters an attempted chokeslam and hits his finisher to win the match. El Ligero heads to the back and returns with a dress for Kirby as per the stipulation. Kirby complains and says he won't comply but El Ligero puts him in a sleeper hold until he passes out. With Kirby unconscious Ligero puts the dress on him before waking Kirby up. Kirby is now mortified that he is wearing a dress and runs to the back in panic. Backstage Adam Blampied taunts general manager Adam Pacitti before lapping him across the face, knocking his glasses off. Elsewhere Suzie Kennedy is with Gabriel Kidd who talks about his upcoming match with Prince Ameen and insists that he will emerge as the victor. Kidd and Ameen head to the ring and Prince Ameen addresses Kidd, suggesting that Kidd should do the right thing and lay down to allow Ameen to pin him, saving himself a beating. Kidd refuses and kicks Ameen in the chest instead and the bell rings. The two brawl with Kidd locking on submission holds in an attempt to make Prince Ameen tap out. Ameen escapes the holds and hits his own offensive before Kidd once again gets the upper hand, scoring a two count as he attempts to pin his opponent. Ameen squirms to the edge of the ring and grabs his suitcase but the referee removes it from him and places it back at ringside. While the ref is distracted however, Ameen hits a low blow and then covers Kidd for the win when the referee turns back. Kidd sits devastated in the ring as Ameen berates him once more. Ameen insists that Kidd signed a contract and must now become Ameen's servant. He demands that Kidd bow down before him and the youngster reluctantly complies. Ameen then insists that Kidd carry his case for him and the two head to the back. Next up is the 'No Holds Barred' match and Primate makes his way to the ring with Suzie Kennedy who introduces her charge to the crowd before Joe Coffey comes out to kick off the match. The two exchange a series of power moves before primate grabs a chair from ringside and attempts to hit Coffey with it but Coffey counters and kicks it back onto Primate. The two brawl outside the ring and into the crowd as both men are thrown into fences and chairs. Both wrestlers attempt to hit the banned piledriver move but neither succeeds. They eventaully end up at the bar area where Coffey grabs a bin and hits Primate with it before Primate hits a cross body onto Coffey from on top of the bar, taking out the Scotsman and two security guards in the process. Both men eventaully return to the ring and primate sets up a table in one corner and attepts to throw Coffey into it but the move is countered. Bothe men go close to going through the table and Coffey connects with a clothesline and gets a near fall. Eventually Coffey sidesteps a spear from Primate and the latter hits the table which breaks in two. Coffey takes advantage and eventaully covers primate for the win. In the back Kenny McIntosh is with Noam Dar and Jay Lethal who talk about their friendship and respect but both insist that they will be going all out for the Ring of Honor World Championship. Dar then Lethal head out for their match and Lethal hold the Ring of Honor championship up in the centre of the ring as he stares down Dar. As the bell rings the pair both respond to crowd chants as they circle the ring. They begin to wrestle and engage in a series of submission holds and technical spots. Lethal works on Dar's back befor the Scot lands a savage kick on the champion's knee which leaves him writhing in agony. Dar begins the get the upper hand as he works over Lethal's injured leg before Lethal hits wraps him up in another submission move. Dar escapes and contines to work on Lethal's knee before the pair brawl to the outside of the ring. They both just make it back in before a count-out but Dar slaps on another submission hold and twice Lethal almost taps out/ Finally breaking the hold Lethal hits his Lethal Injection finisher and covers Dar to retain his belt. The pair shake hands and show mutual respect after the bell but as Dar heads backstage Drake runs into the ring and attacks Lethal from behind. Drake beats down the exhausted Lethal and stands in the ring claiming he has made a statement as James R. Kennedy appears and claps approvingly. Kenny McIntosh now has Joe Hendry and Joseph Conners with him backstage and asks about their upcoming bout with Prospect. Hendry says that he has been talking a lot and overshadowing Conners but apologises and says that Conners should do the talking. Conners begins to run down Prospect but Hendry keeps interrupting him. Eventually Hendry takes the mike and begins to talk about a new entrance theme he has written for the tag team which will give 50-50 billing. Conners says that is what their tag team should be about as the pair shake hands and walk off. Back in the ring Prospect emerge with James R. Kennedy and show off their new ring gear. Hendry and Conners are out next and their new music plays which focus' on Hendry with only a brief mention of Conners which leaves him looking annoyed as they make their way to the ring. The pair pose on the ropes as Hendry leads the crowd in a sing-along. The match starts and Conners soon takes control, nailing both members of Prospect. Hendry tags in and leads the crowd in another chant of his song. The pair tag back and forth but eventually Hendry gets cut off in the Prospect corner as Alex Gracie and Lucas Archer begin to work him over. After a lengthy spell of punishment he escapes and tags Conners in who cleans house taking out both Gracie and Archer. Eventually he lands Gracie with a slam leaving him prone in the ring. Hendry asks to tag in but Conners refuses only for Gracie to grab him and roll Conners up for the win. As Prospect run to the back Hendry and Conners stand bemused in the ring. Conners is angry as Hendry starts to apologise. Eventually, after some tension, the pair hug and head to the back. A promo runs with Adam Pacitti announcing the impending arrival of Cody Rhodes as he is flanked by King Ross and Jack King who has Rhrodes' Stardust facepaint on. Main Event Rampage and Adam Blampied head out to the ring first as Blampied shouts instructions at Rampage. Big Damo then comes out wearing a Pacitti Club t-shirt and flanked by Jack King and Adam Pacitti who is carrying the new WCPW World Championship. After the in-ring introductions the wrestlers square off as Blampied looks relaxed on the floor and opens a can of beer. The wrestlers go back and forth exchanging power moves as both hit suplexes and body slams. Eventually Rampage appears to be getting the upper hand and makes a couple of near pin falls. Blampied begins to call for him to use the banned pliedriver move on his opponent but Rampage looks unwilling. Eventually Blampied gets in the ring and slaps Rmpage who floors him with a lariot. As the referee moves the prone Blampied out of the ring, Rampage turns into a low-blow from Big Damo who then hits a piledriver on Rampage for the win. As Pacitti and King look shocked on the outside, Damo hits another piledriver on the referee. Blampied climbs back onto the ring apron and shouts at Damo to give Rampage another piledriver which he does. King gets in the ring but Damo punches him down before Blampied enters with the belt, handing it to Damo and shaking his hand. Pacitti gets on the mic and demands to know what is going on. He gets in the ring and states that the piledriver is a banned move so Damo cannot be champion and then insists that he hands the belt back. Damo agrees and then hits Pacitti with the belt, knocking him to the canvas. Damo and Blampied stand victorious in the ring as they lap up the boos of the crowd. Damo then takes a knee and offers the belt to Blampied who accepts it and poses in the ring as the show goes off air. Results Videos |-| Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| Part 5= |-| Part 6= Category:Shows Category:Specials Category:El Ligero/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Martin Kirby/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Gabriel Kidd/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prince Ameen/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Primate/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Coffey/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Noam Dar/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Jay Lethal/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Drake/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joseph Conners/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prospect/Appearances (Team) Category:Lucas Archer/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Alex Gracie/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Big Damo/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Rampage/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:James R. Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Adam Blampied/Appearances (Manager) Category:Suzie Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Jack King/Appearances (Manager) Category:Adam Pacitti/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Kenny McIntosh/Appearances (Ring Announcer) Category:Ryan Devlin/Appearances (Ring Announcer) Category:Alex Shane/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Dave Bradshaw/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Kenny McIntosh/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Jennifer Louise/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Defiant Championship/Appearances (Title)